


Slumber

by ExistentialCloud



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Creeper Gavin, Gen, Sky Factory AU, iron Golem trevor, minecraft au, more tags will be added as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExistentialCloud/pseuds/ExistentialCloud
Summary: "We cherish too, the Poppy redThat grows on fields where valor led,It seems to signal to the skiesThat blood of heroes never dies." ~ Moina Michael





	1. Prologue

It was dark. It always was and probably always will be dark. He felt like he was floating, body weightless in the blankness that stretched for forever in all directions. He had no idea if he was even alive or conscious, any memory before the darkness was fuzzy. The clearest one was of someone in a red cloak saying something before memory faded. 

There was a sudden change around him. A sound echoed through the darkness. It took forever for him to realize it was a voice. “Gods above this place is a wreck.” 

The voice was familiar, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t remember who it belonged to. He listened as the voice grew louder, as if it was getting closer. He listened but didn’t understand the words losing meaning the moment he heard them. He didn’t mind though, he liked this new addition to the void around him. 

He continued to float, enjoying the feeling of not being connected to anything. It was nice to not worry, to not feel the need to do something, to not need to pro- Something was touching him. Holy shit something was touching him!

He tried his hardest to move, to escape the darkness, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t feel his body despite the distinct touch he felt. And then all too soon, the touch and the voice were gone. 

Did he imagine it? Was all of that just him hallucinating? That couldn’t be it, it was too real. But was it? 

Slowly but surely he stopped thinking about what happened. He stopped dwelling on the voice he heard and how familiar it was. He stopped trying to move. He just stopped. It was just him and the blackness.

And then it wasn’t. Light poured into eyes, forcing them closed the moment they opened. A raspy groan escaped him, body suddenly sore. Someone was saying something, but he couldn’t hear the words. Everything was too loud, too bright, too much. 

“Are you okay?” 

He finally managed to open his eyes without immediately shutting them. Slowly he picked out the details of the person in front of him. 

Tan skin, sandy blond hair, green clothes, the simple things came first. The rest came in bits and pieces. Feathers tucked behind ears and scattered across a face, black teeth poking out of a mouth, red eyes staring into his. “I said, are you okay?” 

“Y...Yeah. Yeah I’m fine.” His voice was raspy, the mechanics in his neck grinding against each other.

They smiled, and he finally noticed the faint golden lines around them. “That’s good. Because you’re going to help me get back in the sky.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m glad you all enjoyed the prologue so much. I’ve had this idea for a little bit and finally got around to writing it. Anyways, here’s chapter 1. Reuploaded to fix some things

“I’m sorry?” He asked, starting at the person in front of him. “I’m going to what?”

“You’re going to help me get back in the sky.” 

He shook his head, this person has got to be crazy. Getting in the sky? “Even if that was possible, why are you so sure that I will help.” 

“Because he said you would. Now come on, it’ll get dark soon and we need to get moving before the sun sets.” They stood up, holding out a hand to him.

“I-Wait who? What are you talking about? Who said I would help?” He looked up at them.

They sighed, frowning slightly. “He didn’t say you would be this bloody difficult. Just come with me and I’ll explain it later.” 

He hesitated before giving in, grabbing their hand and letting himself be pulled up. The sound of metal rubbing against metal filled the air as he stood. They cringed at the noise but didn’t comment. “Oh I forgot, I’m Gavin.” 

“Trevor.” 

Gavin smiled, which was only slightly creepy due to the fangs and all. Trevor smiled back out of reflex. “Let’s get a move on then. “ 

Trevor let Gavin guide him out of the room, only now becoming aware of how messy and overgrown the place was. It looked like it had been abandoned decades ago. Why was he here?

“Come on Trevs, we gotta go.” Gavin pulled him along, out of the room and eventually the building. 

The building was a small cottage in the middle of a clearing. The outside was just was overgrown and dirty as the inside. Gavin didn’t pause, just kept walking down a dirt path that led deeper into the forest. Trevor followed and the two walked in silence. 

He watched as Gavin kept glancing up the the sky, watching the sun’s movement. More than once Trevor had to physically stop him from running into something. 

After what felt like a few minutes but was in reality a few hours, the two stopped in a small clearing. The sun had disappeared behind the other trees and the sky was turning a pale pink. Gavin quickly made work of setting up a camp, getting a fire started despite the light around them. 

Trevor mostly stood to the side, not sure what to do. He wasn’t even sure why he agreed to come with. He woke up in a strange place so a stranger talking about getting into the sky and he just went along with it. It just felt right, to agree to help. 

He was pulled from his thoughts by Gavin who led him to the campfire. He sat down on a green blanket and Trevor sat himself down on the floor. 

“So, the plan is to follow the trail out of these woods. There should be a village nearby where we can start to ask around for Jack if he isn’t there already.” Gavin explained, poking a stick into the fire.

“Wait a second, who’s Jack?” Trevor asked, eyes squinting. Gavin has better not tricked him into traveling with him just to meet someone.

“Jack is my friend. Was up in the sky with me, but then we fell down. He’ll help us.” Gavin tossed the stick into the fire and looked up. It was dusk, the sky a pale purple. “Get some rest Trevs, we’ll be leaving at sunrise.” 

He then laid down and instantly fell asleep. Trevor sighed, glancing up at the faint stars. What the hell did he get himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I got very busy with school. I’ll try to keep updates consistent to the best of my abilities.


	3. Chapter 2

Gavin was up and awake right as the sun rose, energetically packing up their small camp. Trevor sat and watched, content with watching the creeper man work. That and he didn’t want to stand up quite yet. After spending the night awake, he discovered he was more damaged than he thought. The metal around his joints was cracked and threatened to break when he moved them. 

“Gavin. How long until we get to the village?” Trevor asked, starting to do the mental calculations.

Gavin glanced over and then looked up to the pale pink sky. “Hmm.. 4 hours give or take. If we walk at a steady pace we should get there before noon.” 

Trevor just nodded, lost in his thoughts. He should last long enough to get to the village, where a a blacksmith could fix him up. But if something happened before they got there he may not last long enough to walk to the village. Should he ask Gavin for help or at least warn the lad? 

“Come on Trevs. Sun’s up. We gotta get going.” Gavin held a hand out to a startled Trevor. 

Trevor grabbed his hand and let Gavin pull him up. Gavin smiled at him before beginning the journey down the forest path. Trevor hesitated for a split second before following. The trip started well, the two keeping a steady pace. Nothing threatened to stop them, no mobs peeked through the trees or appeared in their path. This changed an hour in.

Gavin walked a few steps ahead, claiming to scout out the path using his “creeper senses”. Which Trevor only partially believed. He mostly thought Gavin just wanted to walk in front like he was important. He didn’t realize the other had stopped until an arm shot out and held him in place.

He looked at Gavin, about to ask a question before he put a finger to his lips, silencing Trevor. With the same hand, he gestured to a tree just off the path about 25 feet away from them. Trevor looked at it confused, before he heard the unmistakable noise of bones rubbing against bones. A skeleton. 

Gavin pushed Trevor back slowly and he didn’t protest. While he would normally be able to protect them both, there would be little he could do with his cracked joints. Gavin reached behind, as if to grab something off his back. When his hand grasped at empty air, he swore.

“Bloody hell. Forgot I lost my gubs when I fell.” He hissed, pushing Trevor back further.

Trevor watched the tree line, waiting for the sounds of bones to fade. Time seemed to stretch on forever, the skeleton refusing to leave. Finally the sounds faded into the distance. He felt Gavin let out a breath before he continued down the path. 

“So, what exactly is a g-“ Trevor snapped his arm up, the arrow bouncing off the metal. Red eyes met empty sockets. Trevor heard Gavin squawk behind him, but didn’t react. He watched as a skeleton notched another arrow and took aim. 

“Gavin. I need you to run when I tell you to.” Trevor said as he continued his staring contest with the skeleton. He watched it pull the arrow back and “Now!” 

The arrow pierced itself into his chest plate, knocking him back slightly. He heard Gavin take off behind him and didn’t hesitate to turn and follow. The two continued to run down the path, arrows whizzing past. 

The two only stopped running when the arrows stopped flying past. Gavin bent over, hands on his knees as he panted. Trevor just stood and looked down the path, making sure the skeleton was really gone. 

“You good?” He asked Gavin, who nodded in response. “Good. We need to keep moving.” 

Gavin swore but didn’t outwardly complain. He straightened out and continued down the path. Trevor followed, mentally swearing at himself. Running like that almost ruined his knee joints. He could feel the metal break off as he walked. But he didn’t complain. He didn’t want to delay their journey further. 

The rest of the journey was uneventful, the morning sun deterring any mob. The two walked in silence, any question or conversation dying before it entered the air. Gavin was the one who broke the silence. 

“There it is Trev!” He pointed down the path where a few buildings could be seen. “We made it!”

Trevor smiled and followed after Gavin, who had started to run again after spotting the village. By the time he reached the village, Gavin was no where to be seen. Perfect. Just great. Sighing, he picked a path and began to walk down it looking for the green clad man. 

It took about ten minutes for him to find Gavin. The lad was busy talking to a villager. After a moment he waved and the villager walked away. He spotted Trevor and walked over. 

“Trev, I found out where Jack is!” Gavin smiled a full smile, fangs and all.

“That’s good,” He said as he stood next to him. “So where is he?”

“He’s at the farms. Didn’t expect anything else but couldn’t hurt to ask.” 

“Well, then let’s go.” Trevor grabbed Gavin’s hand beginning to pull Gavin along towards where he had spotted the farms before. 

Gavin allowed himself to be pulled and only broke away when the crops came into view. He ran up, looking at the farms trying to spit his friend. Trevor stood back and watched, he knew he was of little help at the moment.

“There he is Trev!” Gavin gave him little time to look where he was pointing before he ran off into the crops. 

Trevor sighed before running after him, promising to himself that he would need to be repaired after this. He caught up to Gavin who was running towards a man near the edge of the crops. He couldn’t see his face from his angle, but it was obvious that he wasn’t a normal villager. He had an aura around him, making him glow just the tiniest bit.

“Jack!” Gavin called as they got closer, causing the man to look up. 

“Gavin?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr is @cloud-of-pimps


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s this week’s update. Enjoy!

The barn loft was warm and cozy. The small space was filled with hay and chicken feathers. Jack sat on the lone bed while Gavin and Trevor sat on a clean spot on the floor. All three held cups of tea in their hands though Gavin was the only one drinking it. Trevor watched the two, their energy was that of old friends but a sadness seemed to run through them.

“So, what’s the next step?” Trevor asked, tapping his fingers against his mug.

“Well,” Grian shifted in his seat, tail kicking up dust. “Finding the others would be a good step.”

“Ryan would be a big help. Even if we don’t find the others, he would know enough to bring us back up there.” Jack nodded, deep in thought. 

“I’m sorry. Others?” Trevor asked.

“Yeah. There’s 7 of us total. Me, Gavin, Ryan, Geoff, Micheal, Jeremy, and Lindsey.” Jack explained, finally taking a sip of his tea.

“And you were all in the sky?” Trevor still didn’t believe that Gavin came from where he said, even if a loud part of him told him to trust the creeper man.

“Of course. Why wouldn’t we be?” Gavin asked, as if that wasn’t the most ridiculous question Trevor heard in the two days he’s been awake. 

“Because people don’t live in the sky, Gavin.” Trevor placed his mug down, the untouched tea sloshing around inside. “They live on the ground in villages or-“

“Or abandoned cottages?” Gavin raised an eyebrow, the golden lines around his eyes stretching with the action. 

“I didn’t live there,” He looked down at his gloved hands. When he continued his voice was quite. “I don’t even know why I was there in the first place.”

The three were silent for a moment before Jack stood up and moved over to Trevor. He sat down next to him and then suddenly he was wrapped in a hug. A warmth spread from Jack to Trevor and he felt the calmest he’s ever been the past two days. Jack pulled away a second later and Trevor gave him a silent thank you. Trevor watched Jack for a moment before 

“Holy shit you’re glowing.” 

Jack looked at his hands and chuckled. He smiled and looked at Trevor and then Gavin, who had stood up at that point. “I guess I am.”

“What do you mean, ‘I guess I am?’” That’s it, it’s official these two are crazy. “Why are so calm about this. You’re glowing!” 

“You are too.” Trevor paused, looking at Gavin in confusion.

“That’s not the point. It’s normal for me to glow. You however, not so much.” 

“Not true actually,” Jack had stopped glowing but was still studying his hands. “We used to glow a lot more.” 

Trevor crossed his arms, rolling his eyes. “And why is that?” 

“Because, Trevor, we’re gods.” Gavin answered.

Holy shit these guys weren’t just crazy, they were batshit insane. First the sky thing, and now they claimed to be gods?! This was getting ridiculous. And yet, a part of him believed them. The same part of him that pushed him to agree to help Gavin.

“Gods?” His eyes flicked between the two, trying to picture them as powerful beings and not as the men before him.

“Yes Trevor, gods.” Jack answered, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Are all of you, or just you and Gavin?” 

“All of us were. Well expect maybe Jeremy. He was more of a powerful mage than a god.” Jack glanced at Gavin as he said that, the creeper man raising his hands innocently. 

“Okay,” Trevor said took an unnecessary breath, “Okay. So I’m helping two gods find the other gods, and mage, and then getting them back in the sky. Cool cool cool.” 

“Now you get it!” Gavin smiled, which did nothing to ease his nerves. “Now, what are we waiting for?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m starting to have a loose plan of where this is going so if you see the chapter count change that’s me estimating things.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploading this chapter today since I’ll be very busy tomorrow.

“The stars are still there.” 

Trevor looked up and stared at Gavin. The creeper man was staring out the window into the dusky sky.

“Why wouldn’t they be?” He asked. Trevor didn’t remember much about how the world works, or didn’t realize he remembered, but he knew that stars didn’t disappear.

“I dunno.” Gavin sighed. “I just thought since we fell, the stars would go with us. But I guess not.”

“Well, did the sun stop working?” Trevor asked.

“Well no.” Gavin paused, his tail swishing behind him in thought. “But that was never my domain, no matter how much mortals said it was.”

Trevor looked at Gavin, studying him. While he had come to terms with the fact that the man was a self-claimed god, but he had trouble seeing anything godly about him. 

“What was your domain, if you don’t mind me asking of course?”

“Solar,” Gavin said, smiling sadly. “I harnessed the sun’s rays and turned them into energy for the mortals. I didn’t control the sun itself.” 

“Oh.” 

The two fell into silence, Gavin going back to gazing out the window and Trevor sat and tested his newly fixed joints. He had gotten them fixed under the excuse of getting a sword.

He was still very confused about how and why he knew to check for the damage. He had no memory of anything before Gavin woke him up, and yet.... 

“I’m going to sleep.” Gavin announced, flopping onto the bed. “Jack said he knew where Michael l might be and I want to start as early as possible tomorrow.”

Trevor just nodded and turned off the light, leaving him alone with his thoughts. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

The cave opening was large and imposing, the sunlight seemed to disappear a few feet in. A few animal carcasses were strewn about the outside. It was definitely the home of a feral animal, or a very messy hunter. And judging by the looks on Jack and Gavin’s faces, it was the right place.

Trevor took a hesitant step forward, a hand on his sword. Gavin followed, a bit more excitedly than him. His tail wagged as he searched the cave opening. Jack followed a few steps behind, gaze directed to the trees around them. 

“Micool!” Gavin shouted into the cave opening. “Boi!”

There was no response, prompting Gavin to step further into the cave, calling as he went. Trevor looked around the clearing as he walked forward. Something was nearby and was getting closer. A rustle in the brush confirmed this. Jack stopped him before he could move closer, a finger over his lips to signal Trevor to shush. He didn’t want to listen, but the twinkle in Jack’s eyes convinced him to pause.

He watched as a figure sneaked out of the bush, a wooden sword in hand. They slowly stalked towards Gavin, a smirk on their face. They stood at the entrance to the cave and took a deep breath. They cupped their hands around their mouth and let out a noise that he knew wasn’t human. The growl echoed through the cave, punctuated by Gavin’s squawking. 

The person laughed as Gavin ran out of the cave. Jack laughed next to Trevor and he couldn’t help but laugh himself. Gavin looked at the three of them and pouted.

“Micool, why would you do that Micool?”He asked. 

Micool, or Michael, Trevor guessed, just laughed in response. Gavin pouted more before turning to the cave and walking in for a second. He came back out holding his tail, detached of course. 

“That was the longest it’s grown” He held the tail like it was a baby, clutching it to his chest. 

“That’s why I did it,” Michael stopped laughing long enough to reply. 

Gavin just sighed and dropped the detached appendage. He then seemed to remember that he found his lost friend, he wrapped his arms around Michael. Micheal hugged back, smiling.

“I missed you Boi,” Gavin said.

“I missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is @cloud-of-pimps


End file.
